cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maylene Pikachurin
|image = Queen of Disparu.png |order = Government House Leader |term_start = 25 June 2012 |predecessor = Marmion Panetier |order2 = Deputy for the |term_start2 = 11 June 2012 |term_end2 = |order3 = 2nd Queen of Disparu |term_start3 = 4 August 2009 |predecessor3 = Caitlin Darach |term_end3 = 15 January 2012 |successor3 = Position abolished |birth_date = |birth_place = , , |party = |rhouse = |spouse = Lance Pikachurin |party = Social Democratic Party |children = Max Pikachurin |almamater = |religion = |signature = Signature of Maylene Pikachurin.svg }} Maylene Pikachurin ( Buizel, born 17 July 1972) is a Disparuean and . She is the current Government House Leader, a deputy for the in the National Assembly, and the leader of the Social Democrats. She was also the former Queen of Disparu. She is the wife of Lance Pikachurin, the former Chancellor and King, and the mother of Max Pikachurin, the former to the Disparuean Throne. During her reign as Queen, she was formally styled as Her Royal Majesty, Maylene, Queen of Disparu, of Château Jubilife, a title that she was stripped of following the formation of a republican government during the Second Quiet Revolution. Early life Maylene Buizel was born at , in 1972 to a middle-class family of German descent. She finished her and at Kitchener; however, she opted to study at in rather than the nearby . She moved to Montréal immediately after graduating from high school, and went into the university's environmental program. She met and dated her future husband, Lance, while in university. She eventually graduated with a degree in 1994. She went into research after her graduation. Political involvement Like many Québécois, her work was interrupted during the Canadian Crisis. Due to her husband's large amount of participation in the political grandstanding that followed in Quebec after the crisis, she was often found supporting him during the Disparu Committee's tours throughout Quebec. She is cited by Lance as the main reason why he was able to do work for the committee. Her support for her husband continued once Disparu was established; she was often seen campaigning with her husband and the Democratic Party after elections were declared. After her husband's ascension to the Throne, she was often seen accompanying her husband in state visits to other nations, though she was not present in visits where security was questionable, such as Lance's visit to Labrador in order to negotiate with Labrador's Empress. When she was not attending state functions, she continued her research and work in environmental studies from the University of Jubilife. After the Pikachurins fled to Montréal after Lance's abdication and the dissolution of Disparu, the entire family resumed their lives as commoners in the city. Pikachurin, like her husband, returned to McGill University in order to pursue her research. This, however was only temporary. Political career Following the Second Quiet Revolution, she joined the Social Democratic Party. Her former position as Queen, combined with her extensive political connections, enabled her to quickly rise up the party's hierarchy. She was elected as the party's leader during a party convention on 11 June 2012. She would later lead the Social Democrats into victory in the elections that followed: the party obtained the highest amount of support from Disparuean voters, and therefore the largest number of seats within the National Assembly. Due to the system of used within Disparu, however, the party still did not command a majority of the seats in the assembly. She managed to persuade her party to discuss the possibility of forming a coalition government with the Liberal Party, the party that won the second-largest number of seats in the National Assembly and whose social stances matched those of the Social Democrats'. Talks between the two parties went fairly well, and the terms of a coalition were agreed upon. Following the formation of a coalition government between the Social Democrats and the Liberals, she was elected as Government House Leader by the National Assembly's deputies during the legislative body's first session on 25 June 2012. Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu